<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buttercup by ladyerrant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391473">Buttercup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyerrant/pseuds/ladyerrant'>ladyerrant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyerrant/pseuds/ladyerrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko'atal tries to play guitar with his big ol' mitts, Erron swoons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erron Black/Kotal Kahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buttercup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nsfw</p><p>kotal-pov</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is that form of singing called again?" A gentle strum, fingers held tight against the fret-he hummed under his breath, running a finger up and down a string, feeling it's tension. An evening breeze, warm and filled with the smell of flowering vegetation flowing in through the open window-he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before plucking the string again, moving his fingers on the fret-a different key, the sound lower. The guitar in his hands, his palm over it's body-glancing down and inspecting it's chipped and scuffed wood. Holding so many memories, Erron's and both of theirs-well loved and used, renembering how he had assured him he would never purchase a new one. </p><p>"Are ya really gonna try yodeling again? Gonna wake up everyone within fifty miles..." Erron chuckled, walking towards his favorite armchair across from him, settling himself down with a long sigh and tipping his head back-watching Kotal for a minute before closing his eyes and letting his body go limp, relaxing further into his seat.</p><p>In agreement more or less; remembering how he had strained his voice the last time he had attempted it, trying to reach up to a higher pitch that did not come to him no matter how hard he tried. He would attempt it again soon enough, more than content with the laughter that left them both gasping for air and stomachs aching. Humming the yodeled intro to this familiar song-deepening his tone to allow a form of alternation that sounded satisfactory enough. He kept his gaze down on the fret, trying to recall the notes-the song ingrained in him, easily one of his favorites though those favorites were numerous. A few chords he could manage-biting his lower lip when he faltered on the strings. Erron sat up, observing Kotal with a soft smile teasing his lips, eyes drifting from his face to the guitar in his hands. Kotal looked up, smiling back-a chord he was able to strum, knowing it was not a part of the song but what his fingers could more easily bring up. "Erron-"</p><p>"Yeah, bubba?"</p><p>He sighed, removing his hand from the fret and leaning back against his seat-holding the guitar against his stomach "Sausage fingers, you once said that about me..." lifting his hand up he studied it-Erron groaning in his seat. He stood up, walking over to Kotal-stopping in front of him and setting his hands on his hips. Kotal chuckled, looking up at him and meeting his eyes, a stern gaze-lips pulled into a half frown. Seeing him like this, wearing only his boxer shorts, cheeks covered in a layer of stubble, hair disheveled-affection for this man bursting in his stomach, his smile broadening when he noticed the flush on Erron's face; his expression going slack, a faint pink growing on his neck and chest.</p><p>"It's all muscle memory, you just gotta keep practicing... sausage fingers..." hand outstretched he took the guitar when Kotal offered it out and set it aside carefully, leaning it against the chair Kotal had sunken into. "Your hands, your fingers-you know I love them..." reaching out for Kotal's hands, voice just above a whisper.</p><p>“I had not noticed...” he teased, Erron rolling his eyes in response-a grin growing on his face. He felt his heart thump harder in his chest, Erron holding a hand in both of his, rubbing at the skin slowly, touching at the veins that covered the top of his hand before turning his hand palm side up, slower movement, Erron's eyes fixed downwards, touching the scared skin, tracing the lines in his palm. He bent down slightly, hot breath dancing over Kotal's palm before lips met his skin-he shifted in his seat, pulling his hand back an inch, tracing those lips with a thumb. Lips parted, Erron swirling his tongue against his thumb-eyes half-lidded, flicking up to meet Kotal's before taking his thumb into his mouth. Sucking once, wetting his thumb-Erron grinning around the digit, air forced out of his nose as he stifled a laugh. Kotal removed his thumb, pushing it against Erron's lower lip and pulling down, wet and tender flesh-pleasure shooting through him, the buzz of excitement running over his skin. The beauty in the shape of his lips, the taste of his mouth. "You like that, huh?" the grin not leaving his face as he murmured, Kotal tipped his head back in response, shutting his eyes tightly and offering a small nod-listening to Erron's self satisfied chuckle-he knew what he did to him.</p><p>Stroking his cheek slowly, he stood up-hands dropping to his chest, a slight pressure, directing him back to his armchair. Erron sat down slowly, head back-focused on his face, gaze expectant-lips growing slack and that grin falling. Hands on his thighs, he leaned forward-lips close, feeling his breath flutter over his mouth, staring into him; Erron's eyes tracking his own, occasionally dropping to stare at his lips. He pressed his lips against his, arousal flickering in his gut-Erron's response making him tighten his grip on his thighs-lips quickly parted, pushing his tongue against Erron's as he set to indulge in the taste of his mouth, taking in the low groan that left him, offering his own in response as rough hands reached out for him-a frantic touch along his neck, Erron trying to pull him closer. He pushed the fabric of his boxer's up, squeezing his thighs as Erron grasped his face, thumbs stroking at his skin. Lips gently bitten and sucked into mouths, a deep exploration that had them both breathing heavily, moans slipping into each other. </p><p>"Shit..." </p><p>He pulled back, satisfied with the sight of Erron wiping his mouth-lips dark, eyes nearly closed-fluttering shut as his chest rose with a deep breath that turned into a low laugh-kicking his legs out and making himself comfortable. Kneeling down in front of him he set his hands on his knees, spreading his legs slightly before trailing up-squeezing at his thighs, muscles jumping beneath his fingers. Fabric already pulling tight, he ran his hands up, linking his fingers under the waistband-easing forward and mouthing at his cock over the fabric, Erron jutting his hips up once-hands squeezing tightly onto his shoulders, his name whispered out. Kotal pulled down the waistband, exposing him. He flicked his gaze up, meeting his eyes before focusing on the man's hardening erection-slowly, teasing, stiffening beautifully in his hand. He pulled the waistband down further, grasping his balls gently, a light grip as he rolled them, filling his hand-wanting to taste them. Keying in on the sharp intake of breath from Erron, he let that desire slip his mind, instead moving his hand up, grasping the base of him, focusing on his face-every expression sending a tingle of electricity ripping though him. Erron staring-chin firmly pushed against his collarbone-watching intently as Kotal stroked him, lips tensing and relaxing with each sound that passed him, words that he tried to string together broken apart by deep inhales and low moans. Slow and steady pumps, twisting his wrist with each down stroke-flicking his tongue against the slit of the head of his cock and receiving a guttural curse in response. Pulsing against his hand, a trickle of precum leaving Erron-stomach rising and falling shallowly with each breath. The bitter taste in his mouth as he licked up the precum that was trailing down his shaft, back up to the head-rolling the thick liquid around the sensitive flesh before sealing his mouth around it and sucking lightly, pressing his tongue against the hot ridge of his glans, moaning around him when he felt Erron's hands grip harder, nails digging into his skin.  Each sound, each breath-striking deeply, motivating, his own cock twitching in response-straining against the thin fabric of his undershorts, he lowered a hand, palming himself before tugging down the garment. Keeping an even pace, stroking himself with one hand and taking in Erron deeper-pulling back whenever he could to kiss along the shaft and head, letting his gaze drift up, Erron staring down at him-desire painting his features, a glow to him- he raised his brows up and down when they met eyes, a lopsided grin bursting on his face when Kotal snorted. Fisting his cock he slowed down his strokes, pulling back to smile at him "Erron..."</p><p>"Hmm, sweetness..." he pouted, breaking off into a groan as Kotal pressed his lips against the head of his cock.</p><p>"Are you trying to make me laugh? It will not end well if I have a mouth full of your seed-" speaking against him-feeling the heat of his skin on his lips.</p><p>Erron shifted in his seat, stretching out-toes curling before he lifted a leg gingerly, foot trailing up Kotal's thigh and nudging against his erection-making him grunt out- "Don't worry, I'll clean you up..." he ran a hand under Kotal's chin, fingers scratching gently, trailing up and down his jawline. </p><p>"So you admit it..." Kotal smirked, gently slapping Erron's thigh-Erron sputtering out a rebuttal, cutting his own words off when Kotal reached for him, grasping his ankles, lifting up and setting his legs around his shoulders. He laughed before taking him into his mouth again, humming around Erron's stiff length in his mouth, feeling the head of his cock gently push against the back of his throat. A deep breath in, nose against his skin, breathing him in-the faint smell of a sweet fragrance, from when they had bathed earlier-listening to him urge him, thighs clenching and tightening around his head as Erron tried to thrust up. "Oh god-" another roll of his hips-the frame of the armchair squeaking with his movement-hands lightly on the back of Kotal's head, lips shuddering "Ko'atal, you...-" he groaned through a clenched jaw, words strained. Kotal pulled back slightly, loosening his grip on the sides of Erron's thighs, blood flowing back into the flesh his fingertips had been held against-Erron huffing out a string of curses as he slowed his pace, bobbing gently on him, cupping his balls with one hand, frantic now on himself as he stroked his length, gut burning. Taking him in fully once more before drawing back slightly, keeping his tongue flush against his cock-the taste in his mouth, the steady spilling of Erron's precum. His eyes, brows tensed, mouth open-the beauty of him so close to releasing-he removed his hand from himself, feeling the sinking of pleasure mounting too heavily-close himself. A steady gaze, held by both of them-Erron's resting his hands on either side of his face, occasionally running up, fingers teasing through his hair. </p><p>"Yeah, fuck... fuck" falling off into a rough moan, the sound growing threadier as he spilled-gripping tight into Kotal's hair, thighs shaking-eyes still on his, watching him take his seed. His gut tightening as he felt Erron pulse in his mouth-that heat inside of him, swallowing around him and drinking him eagerly, feeling saliva trickle down the corner of his mouth-he grunted with each spurt of him, relishing in the sensation as Erron weakly thrust in once, crying out in a half whimper-a breathy chuckle taking over. Content with all he could give, he eased himself forward quickly-lips tight around the base of him before pulling back as slow as he could manage, meeting his eyes as he kept a solid seal over the head of his cock-pulling off with a wet pop, Erron grinning-shutting his eyes tightly and pressing his head into the plush back of the armchair, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>He moved his legs gently after a moment of respite, noticing how his breathing slowed, evening out. Standing slowly he took notice of his own erection, painfully stiff-dripping. Watching him rest, he stroked himself-taking in a sharp breath at the touch, knowing how close he was to spilling on the floor when Erron reached his climax. He stepped out of the undershorts he'd pulled down earlier, walking over to the arm rest of the couch-Erron groaning as he slouched in the chair, eyes still closed. A finger in his navel, pushed in-making Erron snort out a laugh, stomach tightening in response "Hey-”</p><p>"What's up?" he grinned-receiving another burst of laughter from Erron, stroking himself again-noticing how Erron's eyes keyed in on the sight before they drifted up to his face.</p><p>Erron motioned with his head "Aside from you?" he hummed, brushing Kotal's hand away and grasping him firmly-Kotal stepped closer, a satisfied sigh leaving him as Erron pumped him lazily. </p><p>"Sweetness, look at how much you're leaking for me-" Erron whispered, leaning forward-Kotal stopping him, grasping his chin and tipping his head up slightly, urging him to rest back.</p><p>He set a hand around the base of himself, fingers brushing against Erron’s. His gaze focused intently on Kotal, drifting his hand and licking his lips-a chuckle leaving him as he squeezed at his hip, quick to reach further-fingers kneading. Those lips. Kotal adjusted his stance-hips forward, pressing the head of his cock against Erron's lips, his breathing picking up, a bolt of pleasure as Erron moaned beneath him, vibrations running through his flesh. "All for you..." he spoke softly, watching as Erron parted his lips-opening his mouth, catching the heavy rise of his chest. A slow tracing of his lips, the thick pre-cum that had been clinging to the head of his cock transferring onto them. Erron's eyes half lidded, cheeks reddening again, the rush of blood beneath his skin. He took a step back and leaned down, hand on his neck, stroking the skin with his thumb, feeling the pulse of blood running through veins as he met his lips, their kiss wet and sweet, he sucked at his lower lip, taking into his mouth the thick strand that laid against his flushed lip. </p><p>"I want you, so bad-" Erron murmured against his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base of Kotal's erection, squeezing ardently at the blood swollen flesh. Breathing heavily against his lips, he ran a hand up, brushing back his hair, fingers raking through-Erron stroking him faster, nipping at his lips. He straightened up, keeping a hand in his hair, ruffling the locks and gently scratching at his scalp as Erron leaned forward, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue. Keeping his gaze up, mouth and tongue moving on Kotal’s saliva slicked length, squeezing and stroking with a free hand. Groaning roughly as Erron's pushed his cock up, the slack skin from the base of him, leading to his scrotum-pulled gently between tightly held lips. The air around him was buzzing. Breath heaved out of his lungs-the wet slurp of Erron on him, moaning lowly around him. Erron gripped harder on the hold he had on his ass, pulling back from the shaft and sealing his mouth around the head of his cock. Moving easily, a steady pressure-warmth and heaviness building in his stomach, lowering into his groin.</p><p>"Do you want more of me?" he drifted his hand over to the back of his head, Erron slowing, nodding once. A measured thrust in, intently watching his face-Erron's eyes half shut, a heavy breath exhaled from his nose. Blood pulsing heavily in his neck, heart beating faster-he set his other hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing at the corner of his mouth-touching at his lips as he pulled back slowly, gasping when he thrust in once more, Erron gagging once around him. He pulled back, keeping the head of his cock in his mouth, saliva glistening on his length, trickling down Erron's chin. His breathing slowing, waiting-Erron running his tongue against him before he pulled off, taking a deep breath in through his mouth.</p><p>"Goddamn..." wiping away the spit from his chin, he glanced up-grasping Kotal again and welcoming him back into his mouth.</p><p>A faster pace, mouth and hands close together-sliding and gripping-encompassing. Kotal gritted his teeth and tried to steady himself, feeling his thighs and stomach tighten, practically burning from the inside out. Erron's eyes-the gaze further stoking the pleasure flaring in his stomach, rippling through his body. His breathing rapid, quick gulps of air. That heat built up in him, swelling intensely and releasing-electricity flooding through him, groaning out Erron's name as he spilled into his mouth, Erron moaning deeply, taking in his release. Kotal sighed-running his fingers through his hair again-catching his breath as Erron slowed his pace. Erron pulled back gingerly, keeping his lips tight, beading up a trickle of semen that had run down his chin-he laid back with a huff, lips pursed, eyes shut.</p><p>A single stroke, wiping away the saliva and lingering semen, cleaning his hand with the undershorts he'd done away with. Kotal whistled between his teeth, tugging down the waistband of Erron's boxers, carefully adjusting him and pulling up the waistband-a smile on his lips, the pattern always making him chuckle "Are you well?" Erron glanced up at him, eyes quickly darting away-steeling his gaze, chest rising and falling-holding back laughter. The familiar twitching of his lips, eyes narrowed-Kotal keen to lightly poke. "Does something taste... funny?"</p><p>Mild annoyance on Erron's face, brows pulled together-air huffed out of his nose in quick breaths, stomach shaking. He swallowed, gasping in air "You ass, tryin’ to make me laugh...”</p><p>Kotal nodded, turning on his heals and grasping a cheek "My ass?" he lowered his voice, tossing him a wink-Erron groaning, his annoyance faltering, the groan breaking into a belly laugh. </p><p>Composing himself as best he could, small hiccups of breath still escaping him, running his hands up to his mussed up hair and combing it back. "Can't feel my damn legs, honest to goodness-thinkin' you'll have to carry me to bed..." </p><p>Kotal reached out for his hand, Erron clasping on and steadying himself "Your wish is my command-" lowering himself, a slight bend in his knees as he hauled him up onto his shoulders, Erron feigning his displeasure-words coughed out with a rough laugh.</p><p>"Didn't mean like this."</p><p>"You did not specify how you wanted me to carry you... what is wrong with this?" he set a hand on his ass, gripping onto a cheek and shaking-a pleased hum tumbling out of Erron.</p><p>"Never mind, I got a nice view..." Erron's gaze downcast, going slack on Kotal.</p><p>The guitar searched out, listening to a grunt as he adjusted Erron-walking them over to their bed "Would you be willing to serenade me tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Two songs, chords further explained, finger placement shown-Kotal listened intently-following along, quick to lose himself in the candor of his voice and the energy resonating from the guitar. Sleep building up in him as they relaxed, feeling so deeply warm and sated. The melody of that song he had tried his hand at earlier. Emotion and light in his voice-sending his heart thundering in his chest, as it always did. "His heart is a feather, in all sorts of weather-" he closed his eyes, feeling his limbs grow heavy-drifting in and out "He sings his cattle call..." the last word held long and steady.  A creaking of the bed-frame as Erron shifted, setting the guitar down beside the bed-propped up against the wall behind them. He grunted as he rolled over, laying on his stomach beside Kotal-reaching a hand out and setting it on his shoulder blade before slowly trailing over-rubbing hard against his back. "Next time, when you're practicin', remind me not to distract you..." his words warm, teasing-whispered into his ear. </p><p>A deep sigh, he opened his eyes-focusing on Erron's "Surely that will slip my mind. You should not sleep on your stomach." a scoff in response, Erron shuffling closer and resting his temple against his.</p><p>"What, you don't want a back rub?" voice muffled as he pressed a kiss to his temple before laying his head against the mattress. </p><p>He stared into his eyes, seeing everything he cared for and cherished "The last time... your complaints about lumbago were near ceaseless..."  he mulled the word over in his mind, remembering the moans and curses that were tossed into the air.</p><p>"Well... roll me over later, besides you know I just play it up." </p><p>He groaned in response, trying to hide his grin by burying his face in the covers below them "amo..." </p><p><br/>
"Quema..." Erron rubbed lower, trailing down-using the heel of his palm to rub a circle into Kotal's lower back. Lips pressed into the crook of his neck, draping a leg over his-resting skin to skin. "Some more practice... bet you'll be givin' me a run for my money-" he mentioned with a yawn, trailing his hand back up-scratching at the spot between his shoulder blades that Kotal could never reach.</p><p>Opening an eye slightly and turning to face him he caught the warmth of his lips pulling into a smile "do you truly believe so?"</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, yeah... I do." Voice softer, his breathing deepening with each word.</p><p><br/>
The bedside table, beside his corner of the bed-a small leather bound journal tucked inside, carrying the scribbled notes he tried to remember-what he had learned from Erron, putting together some form of song. Words to go along with it, written down on the same page. To be sung to him. He turned over onto his side, watching him silently. Erron's face slack, eyes closing, mouth half open-the familiar long held sighs as he slipped into sleep. Erron groaned low in his throat, rolling over slowly to face Kotal “got something on your mind?”A surprise for him. He shook his head in response, a low hum leaving him-chest rising with a chuckle when Erron responded with his own hum. Kotal lifted his arm, motioning for him. In each others embrace, he cradled the side of Erron's face with a hand, rubbing his thumb against his cheek.</p><p>Erron sighed, drifting his hand over to cover Kotal's “goodnight, bubba.”</p><p>The gentle affect of his voice wrapping tightly around his heart. “Goodnight, noyollotl...”  shared breath-seeking out each other's mouths, slow pecks, a gentle caress of lips until sleep took them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buttercup-Jack Stauber</p><p>Still using Nahuatl, amo-no, quema-yes, noyollotl roughly translates to my heart or my love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>